


Why not give it a Go?

by Rainbow_babys1



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Male-Female Friendship, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_babys1/pseuds/Rainbow_babys1
Summary: What if Jay and Gabby hadn’t gone separate ways In season 2? How would that change things?. How would it affect Gabby's relationships?I haven't watched Chicago PD but will touch on very basic information from the show.
Relationships: Antonio Dawson & Gabriela Dawson, Erin Lindsay/Kelly Severide, Gabriela Dawson & Kelly Severide, Gabriela Dawson & Leslie Shay, Gabriela Dawson/Jay Halstead, Joe Cruz & Brian "Otis" Zvonecek, Kelly Severide/Original Female Character(s), Kelly Severide/Renee Whaley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Your a cop?!

**Author's Note:**

> After rewatching the show I became intrigued in the pairing- so what the heck? Thought I'd give it a go!  
Authors note- Throughout this fanfic I will manipulate events and characters to my own liking but it no way do I own them or the show! - I wish I did!!
> 
> Lots of speech taken from the show in this one!

“I’m just here to see gabby” Jay gazed around the bar hoping for a glance at the woman who was eluding him, he'd spotted her car outside so he knew that she was in here, making his way towards the kitchen door, knowing that apart from the bathroom was the only other place she could be, he was stopped by Hermann “she don’t wanna see you buddy.” Gabby stayed hidden behind the kitchen door watching as Hermann and Otis intercepted Jay, oh she knew that she needed to speak to him soon and shut this whatever it was down, but right now she couldn’t face him. “Get lost” Otis joined Hermann in front of the bar, the two men standing against the man they both knew had hurt Gabby, they'd seen the tears in her eyes last night when Arthur announced that Jay was his spy - sure she'd hidden it well and only shown anger in front of him but she was hurting and they would not let the man hurt her further. “This doesn’t involve you alright?” Jay raised his voice slightly, becoming irritated with their constant refusal to let him speak with the person he needed to.

“When a dirtbag like you comes sniffin' around for a friend of mine, I'm involved. I don't care who you work for or how many kneecaps you break every week. You don't scare me.” Hermann stood his ground, he wasn't intimidated by Arthur and he certainly wasn't intimidated by his henchman. Gabriela was about to leave the security of the kitchen fearing that the situation was going to escalate when Jay turned to the door throwing a last look around the bar before leaving. Waiting till the door shut behind him she squared her shoulders and pushed open the door “thanks guys” refusing to dwell on Jay, she focused herself on her restacking the shelves for the day, intent on ignoring the man for the time being or even better however long it took for him to leave her the hell alone. “No problem Dawson, guys a jerk if he thinks he’s gonna get near you now”

“I’ll handle it, Hermann just not today” Looking up, Gabby pierced him with her brown eyes, encouraging him without speaking to drop it. “Whatever you say Dawson” sharing a look with Otis he shook his head knowing that whether she liked it or not, no one in the firehouse was going to let Jay near her if they could help it, everyone knew Gabriela was a fiercely independent woman but that didn’t mean that all her brothers at the firehouse wouldn’t keep an eye on her not to mention Shay. “Uh so does Antonio know about him?” Otis asked, wanting to delve further into the situation, never knowing when to stop pushing someone, usually it was something that made all he knew him laugh but today was not the day for him to do it to his feisty co-partner. “NO! And I’d like to keep it that way” Gabby pinned Otis with a piercing look that promised pain of death if he so much as thought of running to her brother.

“Uh Dawson, you know if he doesn’t leave you alone then it might be worth at least telling Antonio” Hermann tried to play devil's advocate knowing that he’d want to know if it was his little sister- who knew what kind of man shed gotten herself accidentally entangled with. “He doesn’t need to know, I can sort Jay out myself.” Giving her colleagues and partners the silent treatment and ignoring the worried looks thrown her way, Gabby finished stacking the clean glasses and reached for her jacket knowing she wasn’t needed here anymore “I’m gonna head over to Casey’s, I said I’d watch the boys whilst he’s on a job” leaving before the two men could question her. Reaching Casey's apartment Dawson let out a sigh,not knowing if she had the energy to pretend to be a happy go lucky friendly person that the two boys inside would require her to be. It seemed however luck was on her side when she reached the door and the boys informed her that they were heading towards the local park. 

"Uh, careful, Griffin, no flipping off the bars, 'kay, buddy?"

"You're a natural." Gabby couldn't help but watch as Casey stepped into a father's role with ease. 

"You're gonna be a great dad." She couldn't help but comment.

"One day."

"Hey, you still need me to watch them after next shift?" Casey asked, wanting to ensure that her plans hadn't changed.

"Yeah."

"That would be great." Matt sent her a grateful smile, "I've got a couple of repair jobs I got to get to."

"Okay."

"Is everything all right?" Matt asked concerned by Gabby's seeming lack of interest and single world answers.

"I really stepped into it with this guy Jay. Complete loser, and I'm trying to end it, and he won't he won't let it go." She explained, not wanting to discuss it with anyone let alone Casey, they'd only recently just got back to being normal with each other after the whole Vioght debacle without discussing annoying exes with stalker-ish tendencies. "I'd be more than happy to have a conversation with him." Matt assured her, they'd come along with with their friendship and he didn't want her to think that she couldn't trust him, looking back with hindsight he could now understand why she had struck the deal but that didn't change that at the time he wasn't a complete dumbass who should of listened to her reasoning properly instead of blowing up at her.

"No, no. It's nothing I can't handle. Thanks, though" Dawson sent him a reassuring smile before directing her attention back to the laughing boys a few feet away. Matt sat watching her for a few minutes before accepting that she wasn't going to open up anymore. Gabby was glad to get home after her morning with the boys and Casey all she wanted to do was get into a hot bath, put on some comfy pjs and sit and watch rom-coms until she was tired enough to slip into sleep. However, what she did get instead were messages and phone calls blowing up her phone the entire night disturb her peace each time she found it. Glaring at the black object sitting innocuously from its perch on the edge of the sink she groaned in annoyance before reaching up and throwing it across the room watching as it bounced off the wall falling silent as it landed. Head flopping back in relief Gabby couldn't help give herself a metaphoric pat on the back in achievement. Settling back into the bath Dawson relaxed her head back on the edge of the tub and let her mind float away with itself.

********

Arriving at Matts the next morning Gabby had a spring in her step and a new found energy, she was lucky enough last night that she hadn't received any more phone calls and above all she hadn't busted her phone, that would of been slightly more difficult to explain to everyone. Making her way inside she paused in the hallway listening to the sound of the three males further inside laughing with each other. Announcing her arrival with a loud "good morning" receiving the same in return, "so you boys ready for a fun day whilst grumpy over there goes to work" Dawson stuck her tongue out towards Casey to show she was joking broadening her grin when he narrowed his eyes in her direction "Hey I'm not a grump" he refuted raising a giggle from the two boys watching the banter " right boys be good for Gabby I gotta head off, I'll grab pizza on the way home" raising cheers from the excitable young men. 

Standing next to the climbing frame that Griffin was using to try and replicate a trick he'd seen a couple of older boys do earlier Gabby couldn't help but keep reminding the boy of his own safety "Hey, Griffin, Griffin, careful." Seeing him begin to rock backwards and forwards, afraid of him falling she repeated her warning "Careful."

"Gabby, is Uncle Matt your boyfriend?" Looking down at the youngest Darden boy she couldn't help but be taken aback at the question in which he'd just asked her. "No." She responded bluntly, not wanting to confuse the two boys, however seeing the downhearted expression on Ben's face she softened her explanation "No, we're just really good friends."

"Told you! I told you not to ask her that." Exclaimed Griffin from where he was still hanging upside down using a tone of voice that could only be described as smug, causing Gabby to shake her head in a silent reprimand.Feeling her phone buzz in her pocket Gabby silently stepped away from the climbing frame before answering "Hey, quit callin' me, okay? We don't have any money." She snapped at the caller, wanting him to stop calling so she could forget about him like she'd been trying to unsuccessfully thus far.

"It's not about that." Jay replied, trying to say more before Gabby interrupted him.

"Well, then there's nothing to talk about." 

"Gabby, will you just listen?" He pleaded with her, all apart from begging, he didn't want her thinking that all the time they had spent together was just about his role for Arthur. "I've heard plenty, thanks. Okay? You've wasted enough of my time. You want to keep callin' me I'm callin' the cops." Gabby told him, reaching deep inside herself for the sheer conviction for her words, Hanging up she whirled around as Ben came running up to her shouting in panic "Gabby! Griffin fell off the monkey bars!"

"Oh, God." Running towards the fallen boy she knelt down next to him visually checking him over "Hey, Griffin? - Where does it hurt?" She gave him a comforting smile seeing the fear in his eyes, running her hands over his body, she couldn't feel any breaks "on my side." Griffin breathed out, taking pained gasps. "It's okay. Just take nice, slow breaths, all right? You're gonna be alright." She reassured as she dialled 911 blindly, relying on muscle memory for the action, never breaking eye contact with the prone boy. "Yeah, I need an ambulance for a possible rib fracture at Adams Park." She spoke calmly to the call handler when it connected, reassuring Ben that his brother would be okay with a squeeze of his hand. Waiting in the hospital with Ben resting against her side! Gabby didn't think she'd ever been quite so nervous to see Casey, guilt settling deep inside her. How was she going to explain the accident- did it happen because she wasn't watching or was it just one of those accidents that would have happened regardless. Seeing him enter the doors she braced herself for his incriminations only to be shocked when she didn't receive them. Directing him towards Griffin's room she let out a sigh of relief before sitting back down in the chair she'd just vacated and holding a worried Ben close. 

**********

Ignoring the calls from her fellow colleagues the next morning after roll call, Dawson hid herself away in the bunk room, pretending to be asleep when others came in so that they wouldn't talk to her. She didn't want to answer the questions she knew they would have about Jay and whether he was leaving her alone - he'd rang another four times yesterday but luckily she'd been unable to answer any of them as they'd all been whilst she was at the hospital with Casey and the boys. Griffin had released a few hours after Casey had arrived, prescribed some stronger painkillers and instructed to rest which had been the healing balm to Gabby's guilt and self doubt. 

Realising she couldn't hide away anymore- plus she was hungry Dawson pulled up her metaphoric big girls pants and entered the common room, beeline get straight for the coffee pot, looking around she realised that the house was empty only squad and Shay remaining. 

************

Looking in at the PIC from the window of the door to the bunk room Hermann couldn't help but worried, this wasn't normal behaviour from the feisty brunet, who'd ever since he had known her had never hidden herself away from the rest of the rest of the house regardless of what had happened between them all. Making his way back to the common room Hermann knew he had to take this to Antonio regardless of Gabby's feelings on the matter. Looking at the boys he called out "Let's take a ride" pulling up outside the grocery store next to Laura's sandwich shop Hermann looked around to see if Antonio's car was there, spotting it he made his way inside grabbing snacks for the house. Leaving with his goods he waited for the man he wanted to see until five minutes later he appeared. "What's up, Herrmann?" Antonio asked shocked by his sister's coworker's presence "Eh, you know. I got snack duty" holding up the brown paper bag from the grocery store to prove his point. 

"Nice" bewildered Antonio waited for the man to get to the true reason of the call by after all this wasn't a place frequented by house 51. He knew it must be either about his annoying, bratty determined sister or it was going to be something to do with his job. "Yeah. All right, so listen. Has Gabby talked to you about Molly's at all?" Hermann asked, not wanting to repeat stuff he already knew or drop Gabby in the shit if she’d already confided in her brother.

"Just that you guys are gettin' soaked by that new bar down the street. You been inside that place?"

"Of course not. You?"

"No. Well, once." Antonio hesitated "For a birthday party. It would have been rude not to show up." Hermann frowned at the man, before giving a knowing chuckle, not in the least offended by his patrons visit to another bar. "Well, we got another problem besides Game Day." he explained.

"Okay?" Antonio probed 

"The old coot who we bought Molly's from, we kind of inherited this hanger-on type guy. We agreed to give him 1% but now he wants more, he's aggressive and showing up with some real knuckle-draggers. Now, she'd kill me for telling you this, but Dawson got mixed up with one of those guys. She cut him loose, but he ain't going away easy."

"I want a name" Antonio demanded, his protective instincts rising to the forefront of his mind, but also frustration and his sister for not coming to him herself.

***********

Hearing her phone ringing Gabby was very tempted to ignore it, but checking to see if it was someone important she was shocked to see her brothers name flashes across the caller ID. "Hey bro, what's up?"

"Meet me tomorrow night for drinks at little joes"

"Uh yeah sure, Antonio what's going on"

"Nothing baby sis, just thought we could catch up without everyone at Molly's try a grab your attention" he chuckled.

"Sure thing say 7?"

"See you there. Love you and stay safe" 

Hearing the bells ringing Gabriella disconnected the call without saying her own goodbyes knowing that Antonio would understand. Standing outside the warehouse listening to the guys inside become surrounded by flames twisted her stomach into knots that didn't release until they all come out carrying Hadley's unconscious form between them. Add into the drama once everyone got back to the firehouse, learning that it was Spellman reporting back McLeod on the happenings of 51 was just the final piece of mental exhaustion Dawson could handle. Praying that the rest of shift was quiet Dawson collapsed onto her bed falling into a slumber without even bothering to take her boots off. Returning home after shift Gabby debated standing her brother up not having the energy to perform her sisterly duties, flopping down onto her bed she allowed herself five minutes rest before standing and getting herself ready to go out. 

***********

"I can't believe Herrmann opened his big mouth." She exclaimed sat at the bar with a pint in hand, plotting how to get vengeance on the older man especially considering shed told him specifically that she didn't want Antonio knowing anything. "I'm glad he did! You're mixed up with some heavy stuff, Gabby." The elder Dawson was infuriated if his tone of voice was any indication. 

"Don't! don't worry about it, okay? It's not a big deal." She tried to placate her older and slightly over protective brother, not wanting to hear the lecture about letting him run background checks on everyone she was interested in before she even told them her name, she had an inclining that if she let him, he would chaperone each date and never let a man come within six inches of her but not only that she was embarrassed since ending her relationship nearly over a year ago she hadn’t been much interested in heading out into the dating pool, and the first time she tried she ended up with a sleazeball. "No, it is, and you're trying to downplay it 'cause you're embarrassed you got mixed up with a deadbeat." He pushed back on he futile platitude, meeting her eyes with a gaze and that said he knew exactly why she hadn't come to him in the first place.

"Yeah. Maybe a little." She revealed after all what was the point of hiding it when Antonio had already guessed the reason.

"All right, but here's the deal, and this does not get repeated, you hear me?" Antonio sighed knowing he could trust his sister with the information he was about to share. "Okay" she drew out the syllables not sure if she wanted to hear whatever her brother was going to reveal, she knew that he knew a lot of stuff from working in the intelligence department and she didn't want to think about what her brother could have dredged up about Jay.

"There's something you need to know about this Jay guy." 

***********

Sitting in the car outside Jay's apartment Gabriella couldn't believe what Antonio had just told her. Hand grasping the door she debated storming up there and slapping him or storming up there and snogging him. Bracing herself she crossed the street, climbing the stairs three at a time to the second floor. Banging on the door she waited clinging on to the door frame as she did. The minute the door opened she couldn't help but blurt "You're a cop?" Completely bypassing his greeting of "Hey."

Entering Jays apartment she couldn't help but look around, the apartment seemed like it didn't belong to anyone , nothing left laying around and very little personal effects displayed. Seeing photos on the mantle to her left she moved towards them- seeing what must be a teenage have stood in front of a house alongside a younger boy and woman that he shared his looks with. Stood leaning against the closed door with his hands in his jeans pockets Jay watched as Gabriella looked around his home, confused as to her appearance at his door as well as her knowledge of his badge. She was dressed casual that much he could tell and by the exhaustion lines on her face she'd probably just come off shift this morning and had yet to go to bed. Seeing her looking at the picture of his mum and brother he spoke up "me and my mum and brother before I enlisted" catching her eyes as she looked up he couldn't help but ask "what are you doing here Gabby?" 

"For two days you've nonstop rang me and now your asking why am I here? Really?" She snarked back at him raising her eyebrow in question as she shrugged her jacket off and laid it over the back of the couch. “If Arthur sees you" he began but stopped struggling to keep his face blank, wanting nothing more than to laugh when he noticed her - and your point is look?- ever since he'd met her he found her snark and attitude attractive. "Don't lie, your just pissed that it's twice now I've found out your dirty secrets"

Unable to help himself he stalked towards her, tracking the way her lips moved with his eyes unable to focus on the words leaving them, reaching his goal he pushed her against the blank piece of wall catching her head between his hands before it could slam back, bracketing her between his body and the wall holding her there. Tracing her lip with his thumb he looked into her eyes before slamming his mouth down on hers, swallowing the gasp that left it. Running his hands down her body her grabbed her wrists and using one hand pinned them above her head, pulling back slightly " if you want this to stop then just tell me" panting to catch his breath he leaned his forehead against hers waiting for her consent to continue, the moment she nodded- to breathless to speak he pounced again sweeping her mouth with his tongue duelling hers when she tried to assert some dominance. Hearing her moan he used his right knee to spread her legs apart using it to rub against her most intimate of places. Trying to gain some more pressure Gabby arched her back off the wall grinding herself more firmly against Jay's knee, pushing her breast against the hard chest in front of her, she was being driven out of her mind the pleasure she was seeking held just out of her reach. "Jay.. More" feeling her wrists being released she threaded one of her hands into Jays hair using it to anchor herself whilst the other was exploring her partners body. Reaching under his shirt she grabbed hold of the bottom and tried lifting it up and over his head.

Jay stepped backwards for a breath removing Dawson hand from his top he grabbed the hem himself and in one smooth move tossed it over his shoulder before laying eyes on his prize, flushed and wanting still leaning against the wall. Reaching for her top he held eye contact with her whilst slowly peeling it up her body letting the edges of his fingertips ghost up her smooth skin that was being gradually revealed. Seeing the stiffened peaks of her nipples through the black lace bra he reached for the back of her thighs with his hands, lifting her up so they were level with his mouth. "Jay, put me down" she squealed it soon turning into a moan as he mouthed the mounds in front of him. Gabby was impressed, the strength of the man holding her up whilst he tortured her with his tongue, wanting- no needing more she threaded her fingers in his hair and pulled his head backwards "bedroom now" she demanded. Screeching with laughter when instead of putting her down Jay spun around and headed towards his bedroom through the opposite door, returning to his pleasurable pursuit of sucking and biting her nipples whilst navigating the small hallway. Reaching his bedroom he all but threw her on the bed standing above Gabby enjoying the view. Eyes widening when Dawson reached towards her pants button, hips raised to allow her to pull them down, black lace being revealed the further down her thighs they travelled, soon she was led there looking up at him with a smug grin and a raised eyebrow.

"You joining me or what." 

"Absolutely" dropping to his knees at the bottom of the bed her grabbed at her ankles dragging her body down the bed towards himself. 

  
  



	2. Then i'm a dead cop!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN- After rewatching the show I became intrigued in the pairing- so what the heck? Thought I'd give it a go!
> 
> Authors note- Throughout this fanfic I will manipulate events and characters to my own liking but it no way do I own them or the show! - I wish I did!
> 
> Lots of speech taken from the show in this one!

Rolling over, Gabby couldn't help but look at the ceiling- wow what a good night! Feeling the cool sheets beside her, Gabby knew her bed partner must have been up for a while. "Good morning"Jay greeted as he entered the bedroom wearing just a pair of pants, a cup of coffee in one hand, "I'll say" she grinned up at him, contentment showing throughout her relaxed frame. Sitting up as he reached the end of the bed "Whoa, Whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" she questioned, quite enjoying the view presented to her. "Putting on a shirt" Jay smirked at her, almost as if he could read the thoughts through Dawson's mind. Reaching over Jay grabbed up his shirt from where he'd left it, intending on putting it on when Gabby grabbed it out of his hands "No, you're not" she exclaimed, pulling Jay down on top of her so that he hovered over her bracketed by her legs. Looking down at the woman smiling up at him, Jay couldn't help but lean down and press a kiss to her lips almost as if they were drawn to each other, Gabby eagerly participated following his mouth when he pulled away drawing him into another kiss that became steadily more heated. Breaking away from the kiss, Jay used his arms to hold himself up "We got to be really careful going forward. Okay?" he reminded Gabby, not wanting her to get caught up with Arthur anymore than she already was, if he found out that they were seeing each other then she could be in danger, Jay tried to hide it but he didn’t realise the Gabby could see the concern in his eyes.

Trying to return them both back to the playful mood of a few moments ago, Gabby used her legs to roll them both over, landing on top of Jay. Giggling Dawson leaned down pressing kisses against the waiting lips beneath her "Oh, yeah. I'm, like, a hostile witness now? Or what's the deal?" Causing Jay laugh, especially at imagining Gabby as a witness. Using his strength Halstead flicked them both over again, shocking Gabby from the quick movement but raising laughter anyway Jay clarified "I'm just saying, don't tell anyone, all right, until we make the pinch, because if Arthur finds out I'm a cop, then I'm a dead cop." Reaching her arms behind his head Gabby pulled his mouth down to hers, beginning to kiss him, feeling him open his mouth to hers just swept her tongue into his mouth duelling for dominance. Pulling back slightly she gasped in a deep breath, feeling the hard length of him pushing against her core through the thin sheet she was wrapped in. "Do you have a handle on this?" Jay chose to kiss her instead, rolling his hips against hers, deepening the kisses that he'd started to lay on her lips "Yes." Encouraging her tongue to meet his he began to distract her into more pleasurable activities, grateful that she now knew the truth about him and knew that he wasn't some scumbag, but when she announced "then that's all I need to hear" he couldn't help but feel an urge to live up to the trust she was showing him, after all from knowing Antonio this long he'd heard the rants of the little sister that never let anyone in. Panting up at the ceiling Dawson could still feel her legs shaking from the explosive orgasm she'd just experienced, reaching out her hand she moved it until she felt the warm skin of the man led in the identical position next to her, she grabbed hold of his hand and linked their fingers together. Looking down Gabby couldn't help but wonder at the joined digits, last time she'd felt like this, she'd watched on as the man she could imagine a life with, love another woman. "What are you thinking about?" Jay asked her turning his head so that he could see her face, realising that she was deep in thought when she startled. “Nothing, just what are we doing Jay?” she asked, feeling confused over their relationship- if you could call it that. 

Smiling Jay leaned up onto one elbow so he could look down on her, running his hand down the side of Gabby’s face he pressed a chaste kiss to Dawson’s forehead ‘you want to know what I had to tell Antonio when he turn’t up here this afternoon?”Leaning back when her upper body shot up Jay grabbed hold of her arms to keep her on the bed when it looked like she was going to go hunting her brother. “What! What do you mean Tonio was here?”Dawson exclaimed, frown forming in the middle of her forehead, pulling the sheet around herself she crossed her legs and looked at the reclining Jay an explanation clearly wanted. “Around three, he turned up here, sounding like he was going to come through the door if I didn't answer”

“Shit! Jay I’m” Dawson tried to interrupt to apologise, stopping when Jay held his hand across her mouth. Glaring at him she licked his hand, knowing the feeling would make him pull away. ‘That’s gross!” Jay screeched pushing her away, laughing at the look of shock caused by his actions. “Gabby its fine, he wanted to know why I wasn't leaving you alone, after you told my ass to beat it”

“Still! He shouldn’t be getting involved! This is exactly why I didn't want him involved! Dammit Hermann!” she worked herself up beginning to slip into Spanish in her ire. Twisting her hands in front of her she cursed every deity she could think of for having such an ass for a brother. “Hey look at me, its cool, he's looking out for you, he’s doing what any guy would do okay! Do you want to hear the rest?” Jay asked waiting patiently for the feisty Dominican woman in front of him to be ready to listen, grabbing hold of her hands he held them between his, rubbing his thumb across the top of the right one in a soothing motion, not wanting her to get worked up again. “ I explained to him that you thought I was working with Arthur and didn't know that I was an undercover cop. He was pissed about us and that I wasn't being straight up with you but told me I had to sort it out and that he’d tell you everything when he met you” seeing her about to open her mouth he jumped in with “just think if he hadn't of come by here earlier then you wouldn't be here now.” Not wanting Dawson to focus too heavily on their discussion Jay asked “come on shower then i'll make you some breakfast” laughing when her stomach growled in agreement.

*****************

Returning to shift after spending the last 48 hours with Jay, in between the times he would leave to go and check in with his superiors or go play pretend with Arthur. It had been the most relaxed she’d been in a while, just sat talking, arguing over little things that held no consequence but laughing at each other in the end right up to christening numerous places in his apartment.Gabriela was still pissed at her coworker, not to mention her brother whose calls she had been dodging since she’d found out about both of their meddling. Wanting nothing more than a quiet shift Gabby made her way to the lockers preparing herself for probably an inquisition at the least if not a full blown interrogation under extreme duress. Becoming lost in her own thoughts Gabby didn't notice the longing look from Shay or the two men sharing concerned glances from behind her. Sending off a quick text on her phone she smiled at the prompt reply before shoving into her bag and slamming the door of her locker shut, turning to attend roll call she was pulled up short by Otis and Hermann stood like statues behind her. Being dragged against her will to the front of the firehouse Dawson tried to explain without breaking her lovers cover “Arthur's been shaking down businesses all over the city, but they're close - to making a, uh - Pinch" knowing they deserved to know what was going on but also torn after her conversations with Jay the previous morning. 

“Right”

"Meantime, we just got to keep paying Arthur money, act like we don't know anything" she tried to reassure them that actions were being taken. 

“For how long?”

“I don't know. Until they make the pinch”

“This is coming from who?”

“Antonio. I saw him this morning” Gabriela felt guilty for lying to her partners, forgetting that shed already mentioned Antonio’s family plans a few days ago “I thought you said he and Laura and the kids were at her parents' house in Wisconsin” seeing Hermanns suspicious look made her feel like a fourteen year old sneaking out of her parents house.

“Yeah, we, we skyped”

“Okay. So Antonio's got a handle on this, is what you're saying?”

“Yes” Hearing the bells go off announcing a call involving people trapped by a fallen tree, Gabby couldn't help but be relieved that she wouldn't have time to answer anymore of Hermann’s questions or have time to lie anymore to them both.

Arriving on scene Gabby wasn't surprised when she was called to help the recon teams with stabilising the casualties before moving, reaching for the red bag but seeing Shays hand “You take it” she offered only to be refuted by a blunt Shay “I'm good” deciding that she couldn't be bothered with confronting her and as PIC it was her choice to make any decisions that needed to be made she told Shay “I got the second floor. You do the attic” before walking off. Once inside the second floor both her and Severide could not see the baby through the branches of the fallen tree, hearing it crying, Severide began to cut branches off creating a gap that Dawson could look through.” I got eyes on him. There's about, uh, four feet between the tree and his crib. Careful with that debris” Gabby looked back at the men giving them the information to help their job. Reaching the cot, Dawson released a sigh of relief seeing that the baby was unscathed, more likely crying from the shock of the noise the tree made as it fell into the house. Leaning down she held the baby close to her chest, trying to soothe it the only way she knew how ”shh, shh, shh, shh.” Holding the baby close Dawson used one arm to support the small frame whilst the other held her radio “baby's okay, Chief” she announced knowing that the full company would hear and share the relief that she felt herself. Feeling the house tremor again she tried to hold her balance silently agreeing with Kelly when he said “let's get out of here”

Sat in the briefing room Gabby couldn't help but tense up, it was the first proper time that her and Mills had been on their own without anyone to be potential icebreakers since they had broken up. Holding her fist tight as Peter approached the bulging vein in her lower arm she couldn't help but inhale sharply as he missed it, the sharp scratch making her jump- even if she expected it. “Relax your grip” Mills requested, hesitant to try again until she had. Feeling awkward at being alone with her ex Gabby tried making small talk “So, uh, blood draw, B.P., height, weight that's it?” Keeping her eyes focused on his hands drawing her blood she missed the smile that crossed his face “and a stool sample”

Snapping her head up Gabriela stared at him indignantly “Oh, no, they're out of their minds if they think I'm actually gonna give -are you messing with me?”

“Yes” he laughed

“You are such a sly dog, Mills.”

“ Am I? “

"Yeah. You come in here with, like, this whole Clark Kent thing, and behind all that's just a pure rascal. I miss that. How are things with Isabella?"

“Good. Fun.” knowing that her question had made Peter feel awkward she tried to make him relax about the situation “I'm glad” flashing him a small smile before standing up intending on leaving, “You know, two people break up, walk away from each other, it's normal. But you and I were friends first. We'll get back there one day” pausing to listen to what Mills had to say Gabriela couldn't be more thankful that he felt like they would get back to their friendship, saying “I'd like that” before crossing to the door she flashed a smile over her shoulder, grateful that this part would pass and that they would be able to be around each other without feeling awkward. 

Shocked by the way Shay was acting on the call out, not even letting Dawson help treat the patient, Gabby knew that she’d have to deal with the issue between the two of them. After dropping the guy who’d been caught up in the rototiller at Chicago Med and once they were both back on their way back to the firehouse Gabby decided this was her moment to do it- there was no running away and no potential interference. ‘Why don't we clear the air, Shay?” Gabby was fed up of the awkward silences, the blunt words that made her feel like she couldn't even do her job in the capacity she was meant to, and to be honest with herself she wanted her best friend back, the girl that she knew would give her unsolicited advice and want to know every detail that Gabby would share. “There's nothing to talk about” Shay all but bit out, gripping the steering wheel tighter in her grip. Twisting to look at the blonde female, Dawson wished she could see her face more clearly to know what she was truly feeling- anything would be better than this, “well, there is if you're still pissed at me.” Gabriela pushed the EMT knowing that unless she broke down the walls her friend had hidden behind then they would never reconcile. “Well, I'm over it, so” jerking forwards when the brakes were slammed on Gabby was shocked by the anger she could see flooding her partners body, even more so when she put the ambo in drive and chased the driver of the car that had cut them up. “Did you see that? Aah! What? Shouldn't have cut me off.”

After a hellish shift, dealing with Shays behaviour as well as Otis and Hermann’s, the last place Gabby really felt like being was at Mollies, especially listening to Otis moan about the living situation he was in and how it wasn’t living up to his expectations. Her shift behind the bar had dragged by with very few people in the bar to keep her busy, stacking the few used glasses back onto the shelves behind the bar she listened half heartedly to Hermann impart his own opinion to the young Russian. “Then move out, it's a free country.” Gabby couldn’t help but internally agree with the older man, it wasn't as if Otis was being held hostage against his will by both Severide and Shay. “I can't. Not with Shay going through whatever she's going through. Dawson knows. Right, Dawson?” Otis defended his non action, dragging in Dawson who was happy to remain silent. Not wanting to break Shay’s confidence and not wanting to involve people from the rest of the house in their argument Gabriela didn't elaborate any except to say “Yup.”

“Old mother Hubbard here. Game Day killed us.” Hermann mumbled as he started to count up the til, wanting to put the cash box in the safe before they left for the night. Hearing the door open all three of Mollies owners looked up ready to explain that they were now shutting for the night. Stiffening when Arthur walked in, Gabby found it difficult to keep her eyes away from Jay who followed behind the intimidating man. “Evening” Arthur announced his presence, casting his eyes around the bar as he did so. Wanting the man gone as soon as possible, Hermann stepped forwards with the cash he’d taken from the til behind “all right, we're short 250. Been slow the last few weeks. So that bar down the street's been really taking a chunk out of us.” explaining to the mobster why he wouldn't be getting his money, they were able to see the tension growing across his shoulders. Raising her eyes towards Jay, Gabby wanted nothing more than for him to step in and nail the guy like he’d promised would happen soon.

“You know, if you just made me an equal partner in this place, like I so kindly offered, there wouldn't be a Game Day down the street. You want to knock me down to a flat fee, fine. But you damn well better come up with that flat fee”

“You'll have it, Friday”

“You come up short again, and you'll be serving beer out of a tent.” feeling relief course through her body Gabriela relax as Arthur turn’t and began to walk towards the door only to be surprised when Hermann shoved her backwards as the man in question lifted a stool into the air and threw it over the bar at the case display cases. Feeling glass raining down on her, Dawson was stunned to feel tears welling in her eyes, especially as someone who she was meant to mean a lot too had stood by and let it happen. Dismayed to see her co-workers eyes, full with anger turn to her after the culprits had left Gabby had no words to fight back their accusations “so this is Antonio's plan? To let this guy destroy our bar?” Feeling her phone vibrate in her back pocket, she grabbed it out apprehensive to look at the text she’d just received. “Herrmann, I said I'd talk to him.” Grabbing her jacket that she’d chucked under the bar when she started her shift earlier in the evening, she hurried towards the main entrance choosing not to answer Hermann’s parting words “okay, you know what? You tell Antonio that I got a plan now.”

Bracing herself on the wall outside the bar, Dawson took in some much needed air, feeling like the world was closing in on her. Tonight shaking her to the core, she’d never felt like she needed a man to protect her from the monstrosities of the world specially when she was exposed to them almost daily through her job role but tonight the situation had shaken her and all she wanted to do was go home and hide away from the horror the night had brought her. Spotting Halstead’s car backed into the alley opposite to where she was standing, Gabby pulled herself together and crossed the street intent on finding out how long they would have to put up with the intimidation and fright tactics. Climbing into the car she all but jumped down Jays throat not even giving him a greeting “What the hell is going on?” Swivelling herself round so that she could see him more clearly, she couldn’t help but notice the stress lines creasing his forehead. “Look, I've told my superiors. Everyone's aware. We just don't have enough to take him down yet.” seeing the disbelief written over her face Jay tried to reassure her that he did want to protect her and that he did care “Look, you gotta know that it killed me not to defend you back there. It's the hardest thing about this, is having to play a role.” Reaching out to hold her hand, he was concerned when she pulled it away and tucked it into her pocket but not before he caught the shaking. Gabriela just looked at him, eyes wandering over his face looking for any kind of deception “are you playing a role right now?” Hating how insecure she sounded Gabriela looked away, Jay was momentarily stunned he didn’t like to think that she Gabby was doubting his interest in her, since the first conversation he had with her he had the impression that the woman would never back down to anyone and would keep him on his toes so to see her feeling insecure shook him, seeing she was about to leave the car he tried to reassure her “of course not” the lack of reply or eye contact leaving a sinking feeling in his stomach. Watching her cross the street back to the bar he was unsure on how to fix the situation, it wasn’t as though he could turn to Antonio for advice on his sister when the last conversation had ended in a warning to not hurt his Gabriela and to keep shit away from him as he did not want to have to beat his ass.

*********************

Leaving the bar after the drama of the night, Gabriela couldn't help but feel jumpy, curling up under the comforter shed left on the couch previously, she anxiously chewed her lip debating whether after everything to call Jay and have him come round. Deciding not to Gabby placed her phone on the floor and closed her eyes, trying her hardest to block out the thoughts running through her mind. 

After a restless night of sleep where she’d jumped awake four times before drifting back off after she’d walked round the entire apartment fearing someone had gotten in, the last thing she wanted to listen to was Hermann’s speech about security “full security cameras with database, plus 24-hour armed response.”

“And how much is this gonna cost?” she questioned trying to reason with the man, knowing out of all of them he was the most frugal with the finances. “Nothing up front. No payments for three months” Hermann tried to convince Gabby, knowing Otis already wanted to sale. “Can we just talk about reality here for a minute? Game day isn't going anywhere. It's getting more and more popular, and we're serving tumbleweeds, man. Let's just walk away. There's no shame in that.” Not wanting to have this discussion with her co-owners Dawson stayed quiet letting the two men argue amongst themselves. “Sure, there is. Losing is for losers”

Being dragged into the briefing room as she passed the doors was not Gabriela Dawson's idea of fun especially when it was to again be bombarded by Otis and Hermann. “Listen, Otis and I have been going over this and going over this, and we think that we need to involve the cops at this point, you know, in an official capacity” Exasperated at having to repeat herself again Gabby forced out “I told you guys I'd take care of it. Antonio is” getting slightly defensive at being cut off Gabby grit her teeth together

“Okay, no offence, but I feel like we need to go beyond Antonio at this point. Reach out to the higher-ups, get somebody with a little bit more juice.” Hermann cut Gabby off not wanting to hear how everything is being handled. 

“I think maybe you guys just might be overreacting a tiny bit. If we just stick to the plan and pay what he wants”

“Overreacting? Did you have something in your eye, or did you see GameDay explode into smithereens? Listen, if Arthur's willing to go that far with them, you don't think he would do the same to Molly's?” Preparing to leave, not willing to have this conversation at work and feeling too annoyed to be rational Gabby went to leave the room only to be greeted with the chief.

Standing there listening to what the detective had to say Gabby couldn't believe that Jay had not gotten ahead of this. Surely other detectives should be aware that it was an undercover operation? She couldn't help but agree with Hermann’s indignation at the accusation “wait! So you're saying we're suspects in this? Unbelievable”

“Is it? An old bar goes up in flames, you three buy the place at a great discount, I'm sure, fix it up.Then Game Day comes along. Suddenly, business isn't so good. They call the cops on you. You call the fire marshal on them. That's what we call an escalation” Gabby had to admit even to herself that the detective had a fair point when looking at it that way, but what he wasn’t taking into account is that the three of them watch and run into burning building’s day in and out, seeing the devastation they cause and the lives they potentially end so why would they set on fire and then go and provide aid until the other emergency teams arrived. “Did we have a professional rivalry with Game Day? Absolutely. But would we ever consider in a million years torching the place? Absolutely not! We're good "salt of the earth" people. You ask anyone!”Watching the elder man hit the stride in his rant Gabby shot off a text to her elusive semi-boyfriend demanding a meeting.

“Okay just wanted to let you know where we stand. I'll come back with some follow-up questions if I have any.” The detective left obviously recognising that he would not get anything more from them.

*******************

Jay recognised a pissed off women when he seen on, and quickly tried to rectify the situation ”hey! Before you say anything, you're not suspects, okay?” Jay looked over the women sat in the passenger seat of his car and couldn't help but notice the black marks under her eyes. Not feeling appeased Dawson snarked “Oh, no? 'cause someone forgot to tell that to Detective Helling. He thinks we burnt down the competition.”

“I'll make sure he's set straight. I'm on this, Gabby.” 

“Yeah, tell that to Game Day.” Defending himself from her venom and frustration Halstead explained “I was with Arthur when Game Day went up. Now, whether he gave that order ahead of time, I don't know,I didn't see it. We are so close here. I just need him provoked."

“What what are you asking?” Gabby questioned wanting to clarify what he wanted from her because it sounded absolutely crazy to her own mind. “The next time he comes to collect, tell him no dice.” Jay reiterated, wanting nothing more than to put the car in drive and disappears with the woman who was slowly beginning to pierce through the armour he wore around himself. Looking across at Gabby he wasn't surprised when she wanted to know the plan “what are you gonna do?”

“Just tell him no dice.” Jay watched as she swallowed roughly before nodding and climbing out, but not before saying “I hope you know what you're doing.

Making her way back inside Gabby decided to start on the weekly inventory that as PIC she had to sign off on, normally her and Shay would do it together making it go quicker and if being honest easier but as the other woman wasn't speaking to her Gabby had the feeling that it wouldn't be happening today.

**************************

Hearing the bells_ Ambulance 61 Woman in distress _Gabby couldn't help but be relieved that this woman of Shay’s would be left behind, she didn't like the feeling hse got about the woman and although her and Shay were not talking it didnt mean that she still wasn't her best friend. Listening into their conversation Gabby couldn't help but question Shay’s choices “Hey, with all the eyes on this house, you really think it's a good idea to bring people on ride-alongs?” 

“What, I can't have a friend here?” 

“You know what, Shay? Whatever you want to do.” Not expecting the venom from Shay Dawson couldn't help but feel pissed at her blonde partner, she was only worried that it wasn't a good idea at the moment and wasn't prepared to take responsibility for another person with at least being consulted. Arriving at the scene Dawson stepped forwards to speak to the manager who was waiting for them “She showed up here about 20 minutes ago, acting all kinds of crazy slapping her own face, chewing on her hair.” he explained, anxiety lining the sound of his voice. Being directed into the store, she let her eyes acclimatise to the dim lighting, assessing the woman in front of her who was shouting out to people only she could see. “I can try I want to be the boom. Oh, you have to feel the weather to be the boom”

“Think it's bath salts?” answering her partner with a nod of the head, she didn't remove her eyes off the woman, afraid that in her drugged state she my hurt herself or attack them. “You better prep 2 milligrams of midazolam” she instructed reading from the woman's body language that she would not leave and attend the hospital willingly.

“Hey, ma'am. Hi. Hey there.” seeing that she had the woman's attention Dawson crept forwards keeping her voice soft “We're here to help you, all right? Just calm down. Tell me your name.”

“You want to take it from me? Take the boom in me?” Seeing the delusional woman getting increasingly agitated Dawson slowed down her approach “no, just want to help.”Keeping the woman's attention facing towards the front of the shop and away from where Shay was crouched drawing up the required medication.“You fingerprint me? And you want to take it off me” the woman yelled pulling at her fingertips, looking around the room in agitation. “Oh, my God. This chick is flat whacked” Turning and promising pain of death by a single glance Gabby glared at her partners fling, annoyed that the woman thought she had the right to make judgemental comments about someone when she was here to watch how the ambulance service saved lives- or more like how her girlfriend did her job.

“Easy, all right? Everything's gonna be alright? Okay. Hold on, hold on.” Dawson tried to de-escalate the woman but the next thing she felt was two hands push her backwards into the shelving unit, causing the whole thing to hit the floor. Using the fall as a distraction Shay approached from behind, injecting the woman with the sedative, Dawson breathing out a sigh of relief at the sight before climbing to her feet wincing as she felt the sting of her skin from the impact. “Okay, let's get her on the backboard.” Dawson jumped out of the ambulance as soon as it was put in neutral, wanting to escape the two females that had shared her breathing space for the last hour. Speeding away into the house, she headed straight for the locker room wanting to take some pain relief before the bruising and pain from being pushed into the shelving rack truly appeared. 

*******************

Carrying in the paper cups from the kitchen Gabby didn't expect anyone to be in the bar so hearing a voice call out “Good morning” made her jump and look up. Sat at the bar with a bottle of scotch and a glass was Arthur “no one was here, so I figured I'd just serve myself.” he explained, raising the glass.

‘Well, you have to leave right now” Gabby told him feeling uneasy with his presence when she was alone. Hearing the door open Gabby felt relief flood through her body at the sight of Jay, somehow knowing that he wouldn't let her get hurt. “I want my money” looking over at Jay, Gabby realised that this was the moment they had all been waiting for so steeling herself for whatever was going to happen next “what if I can't pay?” Gabby refused to show how much he intimidated her, holding her position at the end of the bar. 

“You know, all things considered, I like to think of myself as a fair man. I believe in taking people at their word, offering second chances, that kind of thing. Now, you take the owners of Game Day I gave them a chance to pay. They refused.I gave them a second chance, and once again, they refused. Then they had that bad luck” watching as Arthur stood and poured the scotch across the bar Gabby couldn't help but wonder how far Jay would let it go before stepping in. Flinching at the bottle smashing Gabby leaned further away from the man, jumping backwards panicking when he lit the scotch trail alight.

Watching as Arthur intimidated and threatened his girl Jay fought with every instinct inside of himself, knowing that to nail the guy he had to wait and see how it played out, that didn't mean that he couldn't try and deescalate Arthur “Hey, Arthur, there's no need to”

“Shut up!” Arthur roared as he dropped the lit lighter onto the bar, seeing the panic fill Gabbys eyes as the flames flared in front of her Jay knew he had to act, catching his so called partners movement towards his gun he spun towards him throwing a punch into his jaw followed with a few more a threw the now unconscious man to the floor. Hearing a bullet ring out he didn't feel it pierce his flesh focussed on hearing Gabby shouting out his name. Led on the floor he caught his breath before looking up and seeing Gabby held at gunpoint, blood boiling he stood, creeping towards his target pulling out his own firearm “drop the gun you're under arrest” reaching his target he pressed the muzzle of his gun into the side of his face, casting his over Gabby to make sure she was unharmed he felt a surge of relief. 

“You son of a bitch”

“Put the gun down, Arthur. I swear to God, I'll make you eat it.” Jay pressed the barrel of his own standard issue weapon against his cheek digging it in deeper, letting him feel like cold metal that would end his life if he didn’t comply with Jays orders. Jay waited for the older man to drop his weapon before pistol whipping him, rendering him unconscious. Hearing movement behind Jay turn’t keeping Gabby in his peripheral vision, holding his left arm close to his body Halstead pointed his gun towards the other member of Arthur’s team ordering “don't move.” Turning to Gabby he encouraged her closer with a reassuring smile, glad that it was finally over and he’d nailed the bastard. “Were you shot?”Gabby asked moving from behind the bar to stand next to him. Patting her hands over his chest, stopping on his left shoulder when the tell tale sticky feeling of blood met her hands. Ignoring the woman wrapped around him Jay focused on maintaining the situation, keeping his gun in his right hand “Would you mind taking my cell phone out of my pocket and putting it to my ear? You got to dial 911.” Hiding behind Jay, Gabby reached into his front pocket with her right hand, keeping her left plugging the bullet wound in his shoulder, listening to Jays voice as he spoke to dispatch “this is Detective Jay Halstead, badge number 51163” Gabby pressed against him harder, trying to get as close as she possibly could- shaken by the experience of having a gun pointed at her face.

Approaching the wounded cop sat outside the bar Gabby was astounded by everything that had just happened. “You lucked out, cowboy. It's pretty much a through-and-through. You'll need some stitches, but otherwise you're fine” she reassured him, not knowing that it was also comforting and reassuring to herself too. Grabbing hold of his hand she held it close to her body taking further reassurance from its warmth. “Thanks” Jay flashed her a reassuring smile, trying to convey that he wasn't just saying thanks for the help closing the case but for trusting him enough to keep her safe.

“You two okay?” seeing her brother approach it was all Gabby dropped Jays hand placing her hands in her pockets, knowing that if Antonio seen the way they were shaking he’d insist on her going to the hospital for shock treatment. ”Yeah” she replied not wanting him to worry.

“I got to say, this didn't turn out the way I thought it would, but you got the job done”

“Yeah, and I caught a bullet in the process!” Jay exclaimed, bordering on sounding sullen, before flicking a smile at both Dawsons now stood in front of him.

“You say that like it's a bad thing. You know, since you were shot on a job, that pretty much means you get to choose your next detail”

"Intelligence. I want intelligence."Jay all but demanded from her brother.

“Yeah, well, we'll see what we can do about that”

“You know this doesn't have to change things for us.” Looking up at the woman who’d started to mean a lot to him in the short time he’d known her, Jay couldn't help but be hopeful that he could take her out for real, not hiding in buildings or dark alleyways, being able to get to know each others true selves not the persona - well in his case- that they’d hidden behind. Walking into the bar 3 weeks ago on the orders of a thug he had no intention of finding someone that kept him on his toes and challenged him to be someone better. Face falling when she didn’t smile back at him he waited to hear what her excuse was going to be ”I wish that were true” seeing her about to retreat as he’d been told she liked to do he pushed her for an answer “What do you mean?” meeting Antonios eyes behind the unknowing woman he begged him to stay back and let her explain her reason "I mean that when we first met I didn't sign up for this.My brother and sister-in-law have the best relationship I've ever seen except for when he goes undercover. It changes people. Maybe if the circumstances were different.” Shaking his head, Jay withheld the smile that wanted to appear, he now knew that she didn’t have any valid reasons to turn him down but was reacting to a situation that scared her, not wanting to pressurise the clearly shaken Dominican in front of him he walked away towards the waiting paramedics but not before demonstrating how much he wanted them to work “maybe one day they will be” watching the smile begin to grow on her face he knew that given some time he may just be able to win her over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene with Jay explaining Antonio's visit I thought should of happened on the show after all the protective big brother is going to want to know why Jay is sniffing round his sister even if he is a undercover- specially after being told to leave her alone.
> 
> Chapters will be irregular.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own & if you spot them, then point them out- just don't be a jerk about it.  
Hope you have enjoyed- any ideas/ thoughts pop them in a review  
:)

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own & if you spot them, then point them out- just don't be a jerk about it.  
Hope you have enjoyed- any ideas/ thoughts pop them in the box below  
:)


End file.
